Souvenir douloureux
by alicja21
Summary: Lors de sa 6ème année Harry revoit les souvenirs de Lord Voldemort dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore dont, un qu'il n'avait pas prévu…    ATTENTION AUX AMES SENSIBLES!


Harry se retrouva seul à présent, Dumbledore était parti alors, qu'il s'apprêta à sortir du bureau son regard fut attiré par une toute petite fiole, piqué par la curiosité le jeune Griffondor s'en approcha.

Il risqua un regard en arrière personne…Harry versa donc le contenu dans la Pensine après une grande inspiration le Survivant y plongea la tête la première.

Après une chute qui lui sembla interminable, le jeune homme finit par atterrir brutalement sur le sol.

Harry se releva tant bien que mal, il se rendit compte alors, qu'il se trouvait devant une maison, il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme entra, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir…ses parents ! C'est alors qu'il comprit Harry se retrouvait dans sa propre maison à Godric's Hollow ! Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait caché ce souvenir ? Et comment se l'était-il procuré ? Quand il vit au loin sa mère Lily Evans qui tenait quelque chose entre ses mains un bébé ! Harry eut soudain un étourdissement non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Le Survivant courut tout en cherchant un calendrier et le parcourut des yeux et vit une date entourée avec de l'encre rouge… le 31 Octobre 1981 ! Un éclair de lucidité passa alors sur son visage, horreur Harry allait assister dans quelques heures à la mort de ses parents ! Et il ne pouvait rien faire juste attendre et voir deux pauvres innocents se faire tuait sous ses yeux ! Tremblant des pieds à la tête Harry les rejoignit, il vit son père James Potter qui lisait "La Gazette des Sorciers", sur l'un des fauteuils moelleux devant la cheminée, au salon.

Tandis que sa mère était dans la cuisine en train de donner la bouillie au bébé. Puis quand elle lui en eut fait avaler le maximum, elle le prit et rejoignit son mari au salon.

- James, appela doucement Lily. L'homme se retourna vers sa femme.

- Oui Lily ma chérie ? demanda James.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? dit James en grimaçant.

- Ben... oui, enfin est-ce que quelqu'un qu'on connaît est mort?

James grimaça de plus belle mais répondit :

- Non, personne de notre entourage. Mais il y a eu pas mal d'attaques de Détraqueurs.

- Pas très joli...

- Et ce n'est pas tout, il y a eu trois attaques de Loup-garous la nuit dernière.

- J'espère que Remus n'y est pour rien...

- Non rassure toi, ils soupçonnent Greyback.

- Greyback ?

- Le loup-garou qui est au service de Voldemort

En entendant cela Harry serra les poings jusqu'à se faire mal.

Ah, fit simplement Lily.

Un silence interminable s'installa, Harry était de plus en plus nerveux. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, mais il avait peur…peur de ce qu'il allait voir, quand sa mère reprit la parole.

- Dis James, est-ce que tu es sûr que notre secret est bien gardé avec Peter comme gardien ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me fais du souci, c'est tout.

- Rassure-toi, nous sommes en sécurité.

- Mais comment savoir si Peter ne va pas le dire à Vol... de... mort? Tu as enten...

- Lily, combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Rien n'indique que ce soit Peter l'espion !

- Oui tu as peut-être raison.

- Arreuh Arreuh, fit le bébé, ce qui coupa court à la conversation.

Harry regarda la montre il était 20h00, la nuit était tombée sur Godric's Hollow, ainsi qu'un froid perçant, et tout le village était endormi. James regardait par la fenêtre et paraissait très inquiet. N'y tenant plus le Survivant le rejoignit tandis que Lily regardait le dos de son mari en ayant l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le contemplerait. Le bébé, lui, dormait dans un berceau au salon.

Quand soudain Harry vit les lumières des réverbères et celles de la maison, s'éteignirent, et le village fut plongé dans le noir. Il comprit immédiatement et hurla en oubliant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre ni même le voir.

James plissa les yeux pour mieux voir car il était plus difficile de distinguer quoi que ce soit dehors. Lily, elle, sortit sa baguette et l'alluma. On pouvait voir son visage inquiet éclairé par le faible faisceau de lumière de sa baguette magique.

James ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Lily, d'un air effrayé.

- Le froid, murmura son mari, l'obscurité soudaine... Sans parler de cette... James s'interrompit, scruta une fois de plus la rue et vit des Détraqueurs et Lord Voldemort lui même qui s'approchaient. James se leva précipitamment, sortit Sa baguette et se dirigea vers la sortie du salon qui débouchait devant l'entrée. Il s'arrêta, prêt à s'élancer et cria à Lily :

- Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir...

Harry s'élança derrière James qui partit en courant vers la porte du salon alors que Lily se précipitait pour prendre son fils dans son berceau, mais elle trébucha dans sa hâte Son mari ouvrit la porte à la volée, et disparut hors de vue de Lily. Le duel contre Lord Voldemort commença alors et Lily prit son fils et fila dans les étages.

Au bout de 20 minutes d'effort Harry vit que James Potter fut frappé par l'Avada Kedavra et s'effondrait, il hurla :

- NON ! ASSASSIN ! Mais Voldemort eut un sourire démoniaque. Ce rire fut clairement entendu par Lily et son fils. Cette dernière étouffa un sanglot, erreur fatale car Voldemort l'avait entendu et se dirigea vers sa cachette. En passant à côté d'Harry comme ci ne rien était.

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur battre la chamade, il resta là impuissant… les larmes lui inondèrent les yeux maintenant c'était au tour…de sa mère et du moment ou elle se sacrifierait pour lui sauver la vie. Sans plus attendre il s'élança à la suite du meurtrier.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux en haut de l'escalier Lord Voldemort tourna à gauche vers la porte où Lily se cachait. Il pointa sa baguette sur la serrure de la porte, un jet de lumière heurta la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry vit que sa mère le mit dans un parc pour bébé et se retourna pour faire face à Lord Voldemort qui avait levé sa baguette dans sa direction.

-Ecartez-vous, dit Voldemort d'une voix glaciale.

Il la poussa de sa main libre et pointa sa baguette sur l'enfant, prêt à lui lancer un sort fatal. Mais Lily, dans une tentative pour le protéger, attrapa le bras du Mage Noir et dévia la trajectoire de la baguette. Le sortilège de mort frappa le mur juste au dessus du bébé. Voldemort grogna et voulut à nouveau repousser la mère en larme mais Lily se mit devant son bébé et commença à supplier Voldemort :

- Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez...

- Pousse-toi idiote, allez pousse-toi...

Voldemort lui envoya un maléfice mais il la rata et ce dernier heurta une photo accrochée au mur représentant les Potter dans leur jardin.

- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

- Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez pousse toi...

Nouveau sortilège, qui cette fois heurta Lily à l'épaule. Mais cette dernière ne s'écarta pas. Elle essaya de faire lâcher sa baguette à son adversaire et dit :

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez moi si vous voulez, tuez moi à sa place...

Mais l'effort qu'elle faisait était vain : Lord Voldemort arracha son bras de l'étreinte de la femme et lui lança un maléfice d'entrave. Cette fois, Lily fut projetée contre le parc où son bébé était, déclenchant un bouclier autour du parc, capable de protéger le bébé si la maison s'écroulait. Lily essaya de se relever, en vain, étalée aux pieds de Voldemort elle tenta encore de le protéger :

-Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié... Ayez Pitié... Ayez pitié...

Harry ne put en supporter davantage et accourut près d'elle, en cherchant un objet quelconque pour détournait l'attention de Voldemort mais en vain.

Quand l'inévitable arriva, Voldemort se mit à rire de sa voie suraiguë et lança un sortilège de mort sur Lily qui hurla et resta là, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

- NON ! Hurla Harry de plus belle, tandis que le bébé se mit alors à pleurer et le Mage Noir se tourna vers lui. Il leva sa baguette mais la maison se mit à trembler et le plafond commença à s'effondrer par endroit. Le Mage regarda autour de lui, incrédule, sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de trouver la cause de l'éboulement qui commençait et il lança le sortilège :

- Avada Kedavra! Le maléfice heurta le front du bébé… la suite Harry la connaissait quand soudain, il se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore couché tremblant des pieds à la tête, et les larmes qui n'en finissaient pas de couler.

- Harry…murmura une voix

- Pro…professeur ? Dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

Il se releva tout en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de son corps

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous caché l'existence de cette fiole ? Demanda-t-il brusquement

- Tu as assez souffert comme ça, je ne voulais pas t'infliger de la souffrance en plus mais, pour le moment tu es épuisé, on n'en reparlera demain si tu veux bien.

Harry hocha la tête pour répondre trop bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir, et sortit mais avant de refermer la porte il lui dit :

- Bonne nuit professeur

- Bonne nuit Harry

**Alors ? Très triste…**


End file.
